plasma_templefandomcom-20200214-history
NAPD
The NAPD (or New Age Police Department) is a versatile interplanetary network of police forces with a self-imposed duty to provide order in a post N Spider/Cotton Eye Joe universe. There are some parallels between the NAPD and The Honor Board, however, the two have different behaviors and priorities. Appearance The NAPD is made of multiple different enforcement agents, the majority of which are thought to be originally cloned from earth material and subsequently altered. It borrows many of its aesthetics and behaviors from earthly police departments, including the construction of police stations and the use of a simple chain of command. Like The Honor Board, the NAPD clouds the presence of its top leader(s), but only to an extent. The names of police chiefs, police commissioners, and police masters (often in charge of entire planetary branches of the NAPD) are well documented. Anything above, on an interplanetary scale, is shrouded. History The NAPD is hypothesized to have originated sometime after 1992, but not during 1992. Earth is thought to have been the NAPD's primary inspiration, and the source of its first batch of genetic material. What drove this planetary sampling and formation is unknown, but it is possible the perpetrator was simply a force of change, rather than a tangible entity. This would mean the NAPD has no real founder, and may not have a leader at all, instead working off the collective mindsets and rules every employee follows. The NAPD has grown exponentially in the past few years, but still claims far less land than The Honor Board. Personality On some level the NAPD and The Honor Board are very similar. They both offer a dystopian society with some debatable positives and some clear downsides. They both hand down strict rulesets and punish those who don't follow them. They both, one could say, are corrupt. However, The NAPD is thought to be the less evil of the two. Though controlling, its actual purpose is much more benevolent than that of its "competitor". While The Honor Board seeks to dominate, subjugate, and colonize for the sake of doing so, the NAPD desires to unite civilizations across the galaxy (and potentially universe) and protect them from inner threats such as mutiny or terrorism, and outer threats such as Cotton Eye Joe. The Honor Board may make cursory attempts to defend a world, but they will put their own safety over the safety of "their people". The NAPD will fight to the last man to preserve a world they have taken control of, and will not hesitate to call reinforcements. The NAPD can furthermore be negotiated with on a macro scale, and may build around planets instead of building on and colonizing them. However, unwilling planets will not be protected should any outside threat appear. This is not to say the NAPD doesn't have a fair share of blood on its hands, or that this share doesn't grow daily. It very much does. Rulebreakers, particularly when en masse (protesting), can be dealt with in bloody, if not fatal ways. The NAPD will not single out a single person out of malice or hatred, but they don't value the lives of those who refuse to follow directions, or endanger others who do. Relationships N Spider- The NAPD respects N Spider and allows his worship. They do however, believe that relying on N Spider to solve one's problems does not work and may never work. They are essentially correct. The Honor Board- The NAPD is actively attempting to avoid incurring territory wars with The Honor Board, but will fight if ever provoked. Cotton Eye Joe- The NAPD despises this creature and tries to get rid of or change any people or paraphernalia that could potentially summon him into the world. They have, for all intents, declared war on this entity. Other godforms- The NAPD has a mildly xenophobic view towards powerful creatures such as Crispy Green Dehydration Boye and Mr. Fractal. If given the choice, they would banish these entities far away, forever. Common Enforcement The NAPD has several common types of infantry. Police Officer- The most basic and versatile representative of the NAPD. They can potentially be used for anything. Police Horse- A violent and dangerous service animal and the most common source of fatal NAPD retaliations. Police Missile- A non-confrontational aerial probe used for scouting and tracking. Trivia * This all started with the police horses. * The NAPD does not enforce a color scheme, but it's favorite colors are shades of blue and shades of black. * Goddamn this was all just an injoke why do I take everything so seriously Category:Organizations Category:NAPD